Valentine Anxiety
by cerulean tear
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes celebrate Valentine's Day but each one has different expectations about this holiday. It maybe fluffy but I've been told it's interesting. R&R please!


Valentine Anxiety  
  
Alvin flashed open his eyes and threw off his red checkered blankets. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he imagined the greeting that all the girls had planned for him. After all he was the biggest casanova on-campus, it's only right that he given up a handsome reception, particularly on this day. "The day of romance."  
A nearby bed ruffled as the sleeper grumpily rose. "Alvin did you say something?"   
"No, just thinking out loud but shouldn't you be getting up anyway?"   
Simon grabbed his glasses and slid them on, focusing on that digits of the clock. "It's six in the morning. Why are you even awake yet?"  
"Let me think... could it be because it's Valentine's Day?"  
"So what's that got to do with anything?"  
"It's just so happens to be my favorite day."  
Simon shook his head sadly,"Could it be because of all the gifts you receive?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Alvin if your ego were more inflated, you'd be flouting."  
"Do I hear envy?"  
"More like common sense."  
"Well, I wouldn't pay a nickel for-"  
Alvin's protests were cut off as the smallest of the three began to arise. "Is it morning yet?"  
"It shouldn't have been but some people just-"  
"All right, all right! I think we get the point but we're all up anyway we might as well get ready for school."  
Simon grumbled softly as he undressed himself preparing for you shower.   
"By the way anyone else doing anything special for Valentine's Day?" Alvin could see by the way Theodore's cheeks to reddened that he had a very special someone in mind.   
"How about you Simon?"  
"I think I could find better things to do than run around passing out cards and candies."  
"But Simon Valentines only come once a year," Theodore said gently,"isn't there someone you want to celebrate with? How about Jeanette?"  
Simon's face turned a light shade of dusty rose but he remained silent and walked off to the bathroom.  
"Alvin what about you? Who's your special someone?"  
"All girls are special to me."  
Theodore just shrugged and began unzipping his green pajamas.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Brittney stretched her slim arms as she greeted the new day. She threw her feet out of the bed and onto the floor, trekking towards the shower. Jeanette shifted in her bed but remained asleep, while Eleanore didn't even flinch. They planned to get as much beauty sleep as possible. Besides they have a big day ahead of them.  
  
At school the entire classroom was decorated with pink, red, and white. Hearts and lace were strung in every corner. Chattering had long since broke the silence. Children gossiped and laughed with each other as the school bell rang.  
  
The teacher had agreed to let the students spend the first few hours handing out their Valentines before they had to begin their new lessons.   
  
It was no surprise to see Alvin's desk overflowing with cards and gifts from all his admirers. He sighed contentedly as he leaned his chair back in relaxation soaking up all the attention. Theodore and Simon both got a few gifts themselves. Theodore joyfully munched on the chocolates while Simon pushed the presents up on his desk and began reading his book.  
  
Brittney sorted through her presents with one thing in mind,"Where's Alvin's..." After she went through her pile twice she came to a rational conclusion ,"he never gave me one." She sighed and rested your head on her desk looking at Alvin, only to be met with his gaze. He smiled at her but she just turned her head away in a huff, leaving Alvin staring after her with a very confused look.   
  
When Eleanor stared at the gifts on Theodore's desk she immediately grew self-conscious about her own a homemade gift. Crestfallen, she grabbed her gift and ran outside towards the playground. Theodore had been watching the entire time across the room while he was talking to Simon. It hurt him deeply to see her looking so glum. So he ran to his backpack, stuffed something in his pocket, and ran after her.  
  
After Theodore left Simon opened his book to continue reading when a hushed voice caught his attention. He looked up and saw himself staring straight into Jeanette's eye. He blinked a couple times and tried to casually regain his composure.   
"Was there something you wanted?"  
"Well, I know what you're not big on Valentine's Day,"she said and she glanced at his unopened gifts,"but I will wanted to get you something anyway."  
Simon's eyes widened in surprise,"She got me a Valentine gift?" he thought out loud.  
"Yes!"  
Now Simon's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as he tried to think of something to say. "Uh... thank you, I'll accept it."  
Jeanette's face dimmed a bit but she gave him a small smile and walked away. Simon shook his head and sighed,"why couldn't he just talk to girl like a normal person". His thoughts were put on hold as he looked back at his gift. It was an envelope filled with something lumpy. He gingerly picked it up and opened the seam with his thumb. Hugs and Kisses candies rolled onto his desk. He smiled slightly and pulled out the card. It had a small message about love and whatnot, but what really got his attention it was the "XOXOX" at the bottom. He stared back at the candies, they corresponded to the exact same number as the card. His smile widened, she really is sweet. He relaxed his shoulders and popped one of the Kisses into his mouth. He almost purred with contentment.  
Jeanette lifted gaze off her desk and back at Simon. Her face brightened instantly as she saw his smile.  
  
After about 10 minutes Alvin decided to go see what was bugging Brittney. He stood up from his chair and strolled toward her desk. "Brittney," he called out hesitantly to the back of her head,"is something wrong?"  
"No,"she mumbled unconvincingly.  
"Oh come on, you don't have to lie to me."  
"....."  
"If there's a problem just tell me and I'll to fix it."  
"Whenever you try to fix something, you usually end of making the problem bigger."  
"Hey! That's not... okay maybe it's a little true but it's not intentional."  
Brittney just sighed in response.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Why didn't you get me Valentine?"  
"... I guess I just.... forgot. I mean to bring it to school," he answered laughing nervously.  
She lifted her head off the table and looked at Alvin. "It's all right you don't have to lie. I was just surprise that's all."  
"Why?"  
" I-I don't know."  
Alvin stared at her lost in thought. His eyes lit up when he came up with an idea. He ran over to his desk and looked around thorough his various gifts.   
"Now what should I give her?"  
He plucked up a single package and ripped off the tag. He was about to go and give it to Brittney when something struck him. "Wait a minute I can't give someone else's gift to her."  
He rested his head in his hands and tried to think. "I think I might have a sandwich..." He rumpled through his backpack and plucked out his lunch bag. Then he pulled out his avocado sandwich with no tomatoes and ran back to Brittany.   
"Here, it isn't chocolate but would you like to share it with me?" She smiled back to him and nodded.  
  
Eleanor rested her face against the cold mental chain of the swing. "I shouldn't have run out like that I knew that it wasn't Theodore's fault that he got those presents. And unlike his brothers at least he appreciates each one."   
She put her head into her hands and shook lightly as she cried. "Oh, why did I have to make my own gift."  
"Eleanor."  
Her head shot up that she looked at the owner of the voice, Theodore.  
"Theodore?"  
"Hi... uh, are your right? I just saw you run out of the classroom and I just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
"I-I'm fine."  
"But you're crying."  
"I got sand in my eye."  
"Oh... can I sit next to you?"  
Eleanor shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her tears away. Theodore sat on the next swing and rock back and forth.   
"I wanted to give you something," Theodore said softly.  
Eleanor stared sat him with a surprised look.   
"Really?"  
Theodore nodded and pulled out his present from his pocket. "Here."  
Eleanor stared at the wrapping for a bit admiring the pictures of hearts with wings. Then she proceeded to rip it off holding up the pale box. She looked back at Theodore for a moment and saw his red cheeks burning as he coaxed her on to open the rest. Her hands trembled as she opened the box revealing a green heart-shaped ring. Her tired eyes shimmered with tears of happiness as she slipped the ring on her finger. It sparkled magically in the sunlight.  
"Oh, Theodore it's beautiful!"  
He just blushed deeply and ran his feet through the sand. Eleanor licked her lips and tapped on Theodore's shoulder.   
"I also have a present for you."  
She lay her discarded wrappings on the ground and picked up her present, lightly dusting it off.. She handed him the gift and turned her head away, still a little embarrassed.   
Theodore gently opened the present revealing a dazzling array of chocolates and sweets. He tenderly picked up a chocolate and slid it into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure at the taste. "It's delicious!"  
Eleanor blushed but continued to look at the ground. "I'm glad you like them. I made them myself."  
"Like them? I love them!"  
They both erupted in laughter and began eating the chocolates together. After what felt like eternity Eleanor broke the silence.  
"I think we'd better go back inside everyone's probably waiting."  
"Wait," Theodore called out as he grabbed her hand,"can't we stay a little longer?" Eleanor looked at him for a bit and agreed and sat back on the swing resting her head lightly on his shoulder.  



End file.
